What you Mean to me
by Marlie Forever
Summary: How Mo really feels about Charlie.


Mo's Pov

I sat on the end of the stage crying. It was our concert after Madison. I wasn't crying because I just saw Scott cheating on me again with some random fan girl, I was crying because my best friends just told me that Charlie was now going out with Victoria. I turned him down 3 months ago and I hate myself for it! I looked over at Stella's acoustic. I walked over and picked it up. Since I play bass, guitar and bass have somewhat the same keys. So I knew it a little. I started to play a song that expresses my feelings for Charlie M. Delgado.

**Can't blame you for thinking**

**That you never really knew me at all**

**I tried to deny you**

**But nothing ever made me feel so wrong**

*FLASHBACK*

"I like you Mo. There I said it."

"We're just friends Charlie. Good friends, that's all."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**I thought I was protecting you**

**From everything that I go through**

**But I know that we got lost along the way**

My life was so complicated at the time! I liked him too but I just didn't want to pull him into my crazy life!

**Here I am with all my heart**

**I hope you understand**

**I know I let you down**

**But I'm never gonna make**

**That mistake again**

I love you Charlie! Please! At least forgive me? You're my everything. I don't wanna live without you!

**You brought me closer**

**To who I really am**

Ever since we became best friends, I've felt calmer, safer, more relaxed. You were there for me when Scott cheated the first time, why didn't you say you love me? I would've said it back!

**Come take my hand**

**I want the world to see**

**What you mean to me**

**What you mean to me**

**Just know that I'm sorry**

**I never wanted to make you feel so small**

That September day when you told me. I should've gone after you! But my dad, he was right there! But, we've talked about things Charlie! He just wants me to be happy. I'm happy with you! If you give me a chance, you'll be happy to.

**Our story is just beginning**

**But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)**

**And every time I think of you**

**I think of how you pushed me through**

**And show me how much better I could be**

*FLASHBACK*

"Mo, why do you change yourself for that guy? If he liked you for who you are, then he wouldn't care. And if you're changing clothes for Beech, Jules and Patty, then just remember that no matter how much they put you down, you're ALWAYS gonaa be better than them." You told me. From that day forward. I was just me.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**Here I am with all my heart**

**I hope you understand**

**I know I let you down**

**But I'm never gonna make**

**That mistake again**

If you give me a chance to fix things, I'll love you right this time!

**You brought me closer**

**To who I really am**

**Come take my hand**

**I want the world to see**

**What you mean to me (yeah)**

**You make me feel like I'm myself**

**Instead of being someone else**

**I wanna live that every day**

I can be me around you. Not Mohini "The Perfect Indian Daughter" Just me. And I love that. I love you.

**You say what no one else will say**

**You know exactly how to get to me**

**You know it's what I need**

**It's what I need yeah**

You know when I have a problem. Even when you're not around me. You can feel it. You're my best friend Charlie. I love you.

**Here I am with all my heart**

**I hope you understand (I hope you understand)**

**I know I let you down**

**But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that **

**mistake again)**

**You brought me closer**

**To who I really am**

**So come take my hand**

**I want the world to see**

**What you mean to me**

**What you mean to me**

I hope you can forgive me. Just be happy with her. And if I can see your smile every day, then I'm happy. I got up and I saw him. Right in front of me.

"Are you okay Mo-Mo?" He asked me in his concerned voice. I love that voice. I just nodded. He kissed me. I don't know why but I'm not gonna be a fool and not kiss back. So I did. Your lips felt soft against mine. I never wanna break this kiss! It's everything I pictured my first kiss like!

"What was that?" I asked shocked with my hands on his shoulders.

"Your first kiss. _Our_ first kiss." He told me with his hands on my waist.

"I love you Charlie. I'm so sorry for turning you down that day. If you give me another chance, I promise I won't mess it up." I told him. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

_Sparkling Brown Orbs._

"Your song explained it all Mo. And I love you too. Me and Victoria aren't together. The media just said so." He told me. We just hugged. He held me in his strong, buff arms. We just stood there embracing each other.

(*5 YEARS LATER)

We're playing with our 3 year old daughter and 1 year old son. I kept playing our song in my head.

**Here I am with all my heart**

**I hope you understand**

**I know I let you down**

**But I'm never gonna make**

**That mistake again**

**You brought me closer**

**To who I really am**

**Come take my hand**

**I want the world to see**

**What you mean to me (yeah)**

**You make me feel like I'm myself**

**Instead of being someone else**

**I wanna live that every day**

**You say what no one else will say**

**You know exactly how to get to me**

**You know it's what I need**

**It's what I need yeah**

"I love you Charles Mathew Delgado." I told him when our kids were asleep.

"I love you too Mohini Mirnah Delgado." He told me. Mohini Delgado. I love the sound of that.


End file.
